Super Mario's Time Machine
Super Mario's Time Machine is a Wii, DS, 3DS Game Made by EdZilla Productions and Published by Nintendo. It includes a 2-D and 3-D Gameplay since there are 2 Marios this time with 2 Luigis, 2 Princesses, and 2 Bowsers all from a different time. Plot After, what happened in Super Mario 3D Land, Bowser is seen watching TV but all that was on was commercials with Mario. (Only to Make Him Angry) But Bowser is sees a Super Mario Bros. Commercial and tries to remember what happened back then, but it just makes him even Angrier. Then, Bowser has an idea to travel back in time to destroy Mario, so the Future would change Main Story The Mario Brothers and Princess Peach were celebrating Modern Mario's Birthday until Bowser kidnaps the Princess and Toad again. Bowser told Mario and Luigi his plan and to watch out. Then, Bowser went back in time with Peach and Toad and it seem the Future was doomed. Luckily, Professer E. Gadd was visiting the castle so the Marios asked him for help. Lucky for them, he recreated the Warp Zone Time Machine and allowed them to use to save time. Back in 1985, A Classic Mario and A Classic Luigi were about to save the Princess for the first time when the Modern Mario Bros. were transported at the same time and they crashed into each other. The Modern Bros. see the the Classic Bros. and knew they were at the right point of time. They tell the Classic Mario Bros. what is happening and deicided to work together to save the Past, Present, and Future. Later, Classic Mario beats Classic Bowser... well, a fake version of himself. And that's when Mario finds Classic Toad saying "Thank You Mario, But Your Princess is in Another Castle." Classic Mario gets Annoyed. Meanwhile, Classic Bowser was watching the whole time. He was Angry and wanted to find the way to get the Classic Bros and he decided to take out the Bullet Bills. But at the moment, he needed to get rid of a person spying on him. Soon after that, Modern Mario beats a fake version of Modern Bowser and saves Modern Toad. "Thank You Mario, But-" Modern Mario threw Modern Toad against the wall. Easily Pissed since over the years. While Modern Toad works out with Modern Mario, Classic Bowser finds out it Modern Bowser spying on him. Modern Bowser told him what's the plan and work together to destroy the Bros. Soon, the Princesses were recused by the Bros, Classic and Modern. But, the Modern and Classic Mario knew it wasn't over, they explained that the Bowsers were time traveling in order to kill the Classic Bros so the future is the way they wanted. They said unless we find the Bowsers' Fortess hidden somewhere in time, the Kingdom was doomed. Then, a Mushroom Retainer wanted to give Classic Mario a hammer and by the look of his eye, Classic Mario had an idea. By the time they got inside in time machine, Classic Mario broke the Controls with the hammer which took them to an era where the Fortess was. Soon, they found the Bowsers and got in a battle with them. Angry of always being beaten, the Bowsers decided it time to tell the Modern Bros and Classic Bros about their true form. Later at the Clock Worm Hole, they find that the Bowsers had collided into a computer virus known as Bowser Virus AKA Bowser's True Form. And there was one thing left to do. By using the Bro Emerald, Modern and Classic Mario collided into Mario Megabyte and Modern and Classic Luigi collided into Cellular Luigi to destroy Bowser Virus. Soon, the Bowsers were defeated and landed in a Time in the Future where every being of the Mushroom Planet inculding the Old Mario Bros flew to Planet Earth (Mario's Home Planet) because the Mushroom World was about to face the Black Hole Apocalypse. Back in the Present, they were finally celabrating Modern Mario's Birthday in peace. The Modern Bros say their good byes as the Classic Bros go back to their own time. Arcade Story The Next Day, Luigi gave Mario bananas as a Birthday Gift since he forgot his present. Bananas may not be the best present, but Mario was too hungry to care. Then, Mario asked Luigi where he got the Bananas and he told Mario he found it in a Hut in the Jungle. All of a Sudden, Donkey Kong crashed through the door so he can find his Bananas. He noticed that Mario ate his Bananas so he took the Warp Zone Time Machine to kill the Classic Mario Bros because he knew the Modern Bros were too strong. Luckily, Professer E. Gadd made a second Time Machine so the Modern Mario Bros can save the day again. In 1985, It was Classic Mario's Birthday and Donkey Kong came right on cue. Luckily for the Classic Bros, Donkey Kong couldn't handle them. So Donkey Kong decided to even further in the past. By the time he left, the Modern Bros came and the Classic Bros told them what happened. And the Bros decided it was time to go back to 1981. When they got there, Donkey Kong met with his past self and both captured the Original Mario Bros so the Modern and Classic Bros had to save them. On the Top of the Tower, Modern and Classic Donkey Kong challeged them to a battle and by the end of the battle, the Donkey Kongs almost fell off the building. They almost died, but the Bros pulled through. The Original Bros thanked them for saving them from two Donkey Kongs and decided never get into a crazy adventure like that. But Classic Luigi spoiled some stuff about the future which he shouldn't have done. Luckily, they didn't noticed but did get suspicious. Then, it all ended by going back to 1985 to celebrate Classic Mario's Birthday and a scene where evil purple and yellow eyes are seen in a bush then disappear. Epic Story It is Christmas Eve in 1985 and Classic Luigi was getting ready for Santa, ignoring Classic Mario saying Santa isn't real. But all of a sudden, someone came in through the chimmney and Classic Luigi thought it Santa. But, it was really two purple and yellow beings. Before the Classic Bros could do anything, the screen faded purple and yellow. In the present day, it was also Christmas Eve and the Modern Princess was having a party at her castle. When Modern Mario Bros got there, the two purple and yellow beings came and the Modern Bros tried to attack, but failed. Modern Bros then wake up in the Time Vortex, along with the Classic Bros to find out those beings brought them here. They decided to go into another adventure, save their friends and time, just like in the Main Story. Soon, they found out it was Modern and Classic Bowser, but was just in bones. And the Bros decided to settle it in GigaBit Battle. Soon, after the battle is over, Dry Bowser Virus disintegrates and Bowser was gone for good... well almost disintegrated. The Marios did an act of kindness and saved the Bowsers. After that, the Bowsers promise never to do evil ever again. Then, they all went back to the present to celebrate Christmas. But all of a sudden, another being came out the chimmney but this time, it was Santa Claus. Surprised that Santa is real, Classic Mario fainted as Classic Luigi said to him, I told you so. Gameplay Classic Mario Gameplay involves side-scrolling action, allows Mario to breath underwater, and when attacked by a enemy kills you or turn you into Small Mario when the Player has a power-up like in the game Super Mario Bros. Classic Mario can use power-ups but only the Super Mushroom, Fire Flower, Cape Feather, and a Starman. Classic Mario have the abilities to only jump, Swim, run, shoot fireballs, fly, and spin jump. Modern Mario Gameplay involves 2D/3D action, will have an air meter when underwater, and have a life meter like in the game Super Mario Galaxy. Modern Mario can also use power-ups but only Fire Flowers, Ice Flowers, Wing Caps, and a Starmen. Modern Mario have the abilities to jump, swim, run, shoot fireballs, shoot iceballs, fly, punch, kick, do double jumps, do triple jumps, do long jumps, do back flips, and do somersaults. Wii Controls Classic Controls Control Pad *Left and Right: Move *Down: Duck Other Buttons *2: Jump, Swim *1: Run, Shoot Fire, Fly, Eat, (Yoshi Only) Spray Water, (F.L.U.D.D. Only) Carry/Throw Items *Shake: Spin Jump Modern Control *Control Stick: Move, Move Camera (When holding C) *A: Jump, Swim *B: Run, Punch, Fly, Shoot Fire, Shoot Ice, Eat, (Yoshi Only) Spray Water, (F.L.U.D.D. Only) *Z: Duck *Pointer: Aim Fire, Aim Ice, Aim Tongue, (Yoshi Only) Aim Water (F.L.U.D.D. Only) *C: Camera Action *Shake: Spin, (Star Spin) Throw Items Other Controls *Minus: Show Controls *Plus: Show Menu DS Controls Classic Controls Control Pad *Left and Right: Move *Down: Duck Other Buttons *B/Y: Jump, Swim *A/X: Run, Shoot Fire, Fly, Eat, (Yoshi Only) Spray Water, (F.L.U.D.D. Only) Carry/Throw Items *Tap: Spin Jump Modern Controls Control Pad: Move, Move Camera (When holding L) *B: Jump *A: Punch, Fly, Throw Items *Y: Run *X: Spin *R: Duck *L: Camera Action *Tap: Shoot Fire, Shoot Ice, Eat, (Yoshi Only) Spray Water (F.L.U.D.D. Only) Other Controls *Select: Show Controls *Start: Show Menu 3DS Controls Classic Controls Control Pad *Left and Right: Move *Down: Duck Other Buttons *B/Y: Jump, Swim *A/X: Run, Shoot Fire, Fly, Eat, (Yoshi Only) Spray Water, (F.L.U.D.D. Only) Carry/Throw Items *Tap: Spin Jump Modern Controls Circle Pad: Move, Move Camera (When holding L) *B: Jump *A: Punch, Fly, Throw Items *Y: Run *X: Spin *R: Duck *L: Camera Action *Tap: Shoot Fire, Shoot Ice, Eat, (Yoshi Only) Spray Water (F.L.U.D.D. Only) Other Controls *Select: Show Controls *Start: Show Menu Power ups Classic Power-ups *Super Mushroom Like in the older games, you can grow twice your size and you can survive a hit. *Fire Flower You get the ability to shoot fire. *Cape Feather You can fly, get enemies with your cape, and use it as if you had a propeller mushroom. *Starman You have invincibilty. Modern Power-ups *Fire Flower Can shoot balls of fire *Ice Flower Can freeze enemies with snowballs *Wing Cap It is a lot like the Cape Feather. *Starman You have invincibilty Super Power-ups *Bro Emerald Unlocks the Ultra Transformation and Final Boss of Main Story Other Power-ups *Mushroom Refills some of Modern Mario's Health *Coin 100 coins=1-up *1-up Mushroom Gives you an Extra Chance before you get a Game over. Plus, it refills all of Modern Mario's Health. *Life Mushroom Gives Modern Mario twice as much Health. *Sparkle Moon Gives you Five Extra Chances before you get a Game Over *Star Coin Unlocks Classic and Modern Luigi, and the Secret Original Era (Arcade Story.) *Barrel Coin Unlocks Epic Story. *Memory Coin Unlocks Last Boss of Epic Story *Bro Emerald Shard Takes you to the next Era Super Transformations Classic Transformations *Classic Small Mario/Luigi *Classic Super Mario/Luigi *Classic Fire Mario/Luigi *Classic Cape Mario/Luigi *Classic SuperStar Mario/Luigi Modern Transformations *Modern Regular Mario/Luigi *Modern Fire Mario/Luigi *Modern Ice Mario/Luigi *Modern Wing Mario/Luigi *Modern SuperStar Mario/Luigi Ultra Transformation *Mario Megabyte/Cellular Luigi Hard Mode (Epic Story) If the Player gets all the Star Coins, Barrel Coins, and beats the Main Story and Arcade Story, it will unlock the Hard Mode where Goomba turn into Buzzy Beeties, Enemies are faster, Classic Mario's Time Limit is shorter, Modern Mario's Health is shorter and there are a lot more obstacles. Time Periods In the Game, you must travel through time since 1985. The Warp Zone Time Machine is powered by the Bro Emerald, but Bowser ripped them to pieces and scattered them all over each era and the only way to get each piece is to complete all the levels of each era as both Classic and Modern Mario. In some Periods, Classic Mario can ride Classic Yoshi who can only eat, spit, and use power from the shell it eats, Modern Mario can ride Modern Yoshi who can eat, flutter jump, spit, and throws eggs it makes, or Modern Mario can use F.L.U.D.D. or Classic Mario can use F.L.U.D.D. Prototype to get past certain obstacles. Good Classic Era Era Hub: A Familliar Plain with Trees, Hills, and Fences. #World 1 (Super Mario Bros.) #Grass Land (Super Mario Bros. 3) #Yoshi's Island (Super Mario World) #First Floor Paintings (Super Mario 64) #South Isle Delfino (Super Mario Sunshine) Rival Arena: Mt. Bob-omb (Super Mario 64) Boss Arena: World 1 Castle (Super Mario Bros.) Good Modern Era Era Hub: A Grassland that features Tall Hills, Mushrooms, and Flowers. #World 1 (New Super Mario Bros.) #The Terrace (Super Mario Galaxy) #World 1 (New Super Mario Bros. Wii) #World 1 (Super Mario Galaxy 2) #World 1 (Super Mario 3D Land) Rival Arena: Airship Koopa (Super Mario 3D Land) Boss Arena: World 1 Castle (Super Mario 3D Land) Bad Classic Era Era Hub: A Familliar Castle Wall with Dead Trees in it. #World 8 (Super Mario Bros.) #Dark Land (Super Mario Bros. 3) #Valley of Bowser (Super Mario World) #Top Floor Paintings (Super Mario 64) #North Isle Delfino (Super Mario Sunshine) Rival Arena: Tiny-Huge Island Cave (Super Mario 64) Boss Arena: Classic Bowser's Castle (Super Mario Bros.) Bad Modern Era Era Hub: A Lava Filled Area with a Castle Wall. #World 8 (New Super Mario Bros.) #The Garden (Super Mario Galaxy) #World 8 (New Super Mario Bros. Wii) #World 6 (Super Mario Galaxy 2) #World 8 (Super Mario 3D Land) Rival Arena: Bowser Airship (New Super Mario Bros. Wii) Boss Arena: Modern Bowser's Castle (Super Mario 3D Land) Broken Time Machine Era Era Hub: World 1 Warp Zone (Super Mario Bros.) #The Overthere #Purgatory Stairs #The Underwhere #The Minus World #Castle Negative Bowser Rival Arena: Planet Reswob (Bowser's Personal Planet) Boss Arena: Clock Worm Hole Secret Original Era Era Hub: Mario Bros. Plumbing/Apartment #Construction Site (Donkey Kong) #Brooklyn Zoo (Donkey Kong Jr.) #Stanley's Greenhouse (Donkey Kong 3) #New York City (Donkey Kong '94) #Empire State Tower (Donkey Kong '94) Rival Arena: Buzzbee Hive Boss Arena: Top of Kong Tower (Donkey Kong '94) Mushroom Castle The Mushroom Castle is the Main Hub of the Main Story. There, you can switch characters, you can buy items, do missions, learn how to play, and use the Warp Zone Time Machine. And if you get 5 Emerald Shards, you find a hammer so you can go to the Broken Time Machine Era. Time Vortex The Time Vortex is the Main Hub of the Epic Story. It is the same as the Mushroom Castle except you can't use the Warp Zone Time Machine, you can't go to the Secret Original Era and you can't get a Hammer. Challenges At one point trying to complete the game, Professer E. Gadd, Modern and Classic Toad will give you task you must complete before going to the next time period. Completing a Task can help you in later time periods like if you have a Task to collect fruit, it means Yoshi's on the next time period or if you need to collect water, it means F.L.U.D.D. is on the next time period. Characters Playable Characters The Bros. themselves *Modern Mario *Modern Luigi (Mulitplayer, Unlockable) *Classic Mario *Classic Luigi (Mulitplayer, Unlockable) Friendly Helpers Who help the Bros. through Time *Modern Yoshi (Appears on some Time Periods) *Classic Yoshi (Appears on some Time Periods) *F.L.U.D.D. (Modern F.L.U.D.D.) (Appears on some Time Periods) *F.L.U.D.D. Prototype (Classic F.L.U.D.D.) (Appears on some Time Periods) Non-Playable Characters Supporters of the Bros. *Modern Princess *Classic Princess *Modern Toad *Classic Toad *Professer E. Gadd Cameo Characters Who is seen at parts of the game. *Old Mario *Old Luigi *Original Mario *Original Luigi Enemies AKA Bowser Baddies *Goombas *Koopas *Koopa Paratroopas *Firebars *Venus Fire Traps *Piranha Plants *Paragoombas *Buzzy Beetles *Bullet Bills *Monty Moles *Jumping Piranha Plants *Cheep-Cheeps *Pokeys *Podoboos *Bob-ombs *Chain Chomps *Thwomps *Whomps *Sliding Stones *Polluted Piranha Plants *Pokey Sprouts *Dry Bones *Spiky Plants *Wigglers *Goombettles *Urchins *Mega Cheep-Cheeps *Deep-Cheeps *Clampies *Spiny Cheep-Cheeps *Cheep-Cheep Schools *Chomp Pups *Spiky Piranha Plants *Cosmic Clones *Banzai Bills *Lakitu *Spinies *Magikoopas *Hammer Bros *Angry Sun *Mega Moles *Boos *Ball 'n' Chain *Mecha Koopas *Fishbones *Gray Bowser Stautes *Golden Bowser Stautes *Ninjis *Skeeters *Heave Hos *Kab-ombs *Raining Debris *Stretch Plants *Bonecoasters *Blarggs *Magmaarghs *Li'l Cinders *Jack O' Goombas *Li'l Brrrs *Undergrunts *Swaphoppers *Silver Chomps *Boomerang Bros *Barrels *Walking Podoboos *Bouncing Weights *Snapjaws *Nitpickers *Beespies *Buzzbees *Beetles *Creepies *Beebombs *Rappies *Bowbows *Sparks *Golems *Skullmasks Mini Bosses (Rivals) The Guards of the Bosses Main Rivals #Good Classic Era: Bob-omb King (Super Mario 64) (Classic Bros.) #Good Modern Era: Boom Boom (Super Mario 3D Land) (Modern Bros.) #Bad Classic Era: Big Bad Wiggler (Super Mario 64) (Classic Bros.) #Bad Modern Era: Bowser Jr. (New Super Mario Bros. Wii) (Modern Bros.) #Broken Time Machine Era: Modern and Classic Bowser (Modern and Classic Bros.) Arcade Rivals #Secret Original Era: Queen Buzzbee (Donkey Kong 3) (Classic Bros.) Epic Rivals #Good Classic Era: Kab-omb King (Classic Bros.) #Good Modern Era: Boom Bones (Modern Bros.) #Bad Classic Era: Big Bad Wiggler Guts (Classic Bros.) #Bad Modern Era: Zombie Bowser Jr. (Modern Bros.) #Broken Time Machine Era: Modern and Classic Dry Bowser (Modern and Classic Bros.) Bosses Those who hold Center Pieces Main Bosses #Good Classic Era: Fake Classic Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) (Classic Bros.) #Good Modern Era: Fake Modern Bowser (Super Mario 3D Land) (Modern Bros.) #Bad Classic Era: Classic Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) (Classic Bros.) #Bad Modern Era: Modern Bowser (Super Mario 3D Land) (Modern Bros.) #Broken Time Machine Era: Bowser's True Form "Bowser Virus" (Last Boss) (Modern and Classic Bros.) Arcade Boss #Secret Original Era: Modern and Classic Donkey Kong (Donkey Kong) (Modern and Classic Bros.) Epic Bosses #Good Classic Era: Fake Classic Dry Bowser (Classic Bros.) #Good Modern Era: Fake Modern Dry Bowser (Modern Bros.) #Bad Classic Era: Classic Dry Bowser (Classic Bros.) #Bad Modern Era: Modern Dry Bowser (Modern Bros.) #Broken Time Machine Era: "Dry Bowser Virus" (Real Last Boss) (Modern and Classic Bros.) Multiplayer In the Multiplayer, you can have battles, compete in levels, play the Mario Bros. minigame and even play board game versions of each level. Demos The Player has the ability to play demos of previous Mario games. (You must buy the Virtual Console version of the game or earn the amount of coins to buy it at the store to play and complete that game.) Games *Donkey Kong (1981) *Mario Bros (1983) *Super Mario Bros. (1985) *Super Mario Bros. 3 (1990) *Super Mario World (1991) *Super Mario 64 (1996) Quotes *(A Super Mario Bros Commercial is seen on Modern Bowser's TV.) Modern Bowser: "A Super Mario Bros Commercial? What happened back then?" *(Modern Bowser tries to remember what happened.) Classic Bowser: "Gwa Ha Ha. It is no use Princess. Your Plumber Friends aren't coming, so you might as well giv-" *(The Classic Bros jumped over Bowser and pulls an Ax.) Classic Bowser: "AAAwww Turtle Nuggets." *(Classic Bowser screams and falls into the Lava as the Classic Mario Bros jump for joy.) Classic Bowser: "I'll get those pesky plumbers, even if it's the last thing I do!" *(Out of Modern Bowser's thoughts) A Random Koopa: "And you never did." *(Modern Bowser grabs the Koopa by the throat) Modern Bowser: "QUIET!!!!!!!" (Modern Bowser throws the Koopa through the wall) *Modern Bowser: (*Gasps*) "That's it! I'll go back in Time and work with my Past Self, so the Marios would be destroyed and the Future would change." *A Random Paratroopa: "See Kids, they say keep trying, no matter how much you fail. But-" *Modern Bowser: "What the- GET OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (Bowser breathes Fire and sets the Paratroopa on fire, turning to ash.) *Modern Bowser: "...Bwahaha!!!!!!" ---- *Modern Toad: "Thank You Mario, but-" *(Modern Mario then throws Modern Toad towards the wall) Modern Toad: "Okay, I might as well deserve that." ---- *Classic Bowser: "I know someone is spying, but who?" *(Classic Bowser walks pasts a mirror, but stops to look at it) Classic Bowser: "...Wow! I never knew how handsome I am." *(On the other side of the Mirror) Modern Bowser: "I never knew how ugly I was." ---- *Modern Mario: "Luigi, where did you getta these bananas?" *Modern Luigi: "I found it in some hut in a jungle." *Modern Mario: "And who's hut does itsa belong to." *Modern Luigi: "I'm sure it belongs to no one important." *(Modern Donkey Kong crashes through the door) Modern DK: "Guys, I need help finding my Bananas. They were there when I lefted the hut, but now it's gone." *Modern Mario and Modern Luigi: DDD: ---- *Modern Mario: "Man, I thought my video game career was over." *Original Luigi: "Good Grief, I hope another weird thing doesn't happen to us." *Classic Luigi: "Don't be so sure when you end up in the Mushroom Kingdom." *Original Luigi: "When we end up in what?" *Modern Luigi: "I thinked you shouldn't have said that." *Original Luigi: "Shouldn't have said what." *Modern Mario: "Letsa get outta here!" *(The Modern and Classic Bros run off) Original Luigi: "Weird...oh well." Voices *Charles Martinet as Modern Mario, Modern Luigi, Classic Luigi, (Classic Mario is speechless) Old Mario, Old Luigi, Original Mario, Original Luigi *Jen Taylor as Modern Peach, Modern Toad *Tracey Moore as Classic Peach *Kenny James as Modern Bowser *Harvey Atkin as Classic Bowser *John Stocker as Classic Toad *Kazumi Totaka as Professor E. Gadd, Modern Yoshi *Andrew Sabiston as Classic Yoshi *Kit Harris as Modern F.L.U.D.D. and Classic F.L.U.D.D. *Takashi Nagasako as Modern DK (Classic DK is speechless) Category:Games